What more can go wrong?
by oddstrangerchick
Summary: After Justin realizes Brian didn't return the rings. What If he realizes he was wrong?


**Not a Sequal to anything I have done Just a alternate ending. **

Justin stood in the middle of the living room with the box of rings in his hand. He looked up at Brian and smiled. Maybe – just maybe Brian wasn't changing for Justin, maybe he really didn't want to fuck that stripper or maybe he really wanted to cuddle.

"Justin, did you hear what I said?" Brian was looking at him a bit perplexed. He handed the cup of wine to him.

"Sorry what did you say?" Justin took the cup from Brian and sipped a bit.

Brian smiled, "I was asking why you were staring at me in that way."

Justin cocked his head to the side, "What way?"

"I don't know like – Like you have just realized something." Brian said this with some reservation. He was hoping that in the future (near future) they could be back together. He didn't want Justin to find some New York stud or something.

"Oh no reason," Justin put the rings down. "Hey Brian," Brian looked up from his drink and raised his eye brows.

Justin walked over to him and put both hands on the side of Brian's face. He looked into his eyes and tears almost over came his eyes. Brian's eyes were glazed with curiosity but most importantly deeper inside was hurt and sadness. Justin could imagine that his eyes held the same emotions but not as deep as this. He knew Brian made a risk, he broke all the rules for him and now Justin was just going to get up and go to New York. After everything Brian gave up for him you would think Justin would be less selfish.

"Justin what's wrong?" Brian wrapped his arms around Justin waist. "Listen Sunshine I don't want you backing out. You're going to New York no matter what."

Justin shook his head and kissed Brian, "I can't."

"Why the fuck not," Brian pulled away from Justin. "You need to go show them that you are amazing and you can make it. You need to show them you are the best homosexual that you can be and part of that includes being an amazingly beautiful yet sometimes stubborn and ambiguous, artist."

Justin chuckled, "I can do that from here don't you think?" Justin pulled Brian over to the couch. "Listen to me before you start ranting. I can get an agent I am more then sure you have the strings to pull that off. I can use the money I made from Rage to start a small Gallery somewhere in the village. Paint here and travel over to New York with them to set up for shows." Justin kissed Brian's hand, "That way you can go with me."

Brian got up and crossed his hands across his chest looking the opposite way. He didn't want to get his hopes up but the plan seemed like it could work, "Sunshine – I think you should …" He heard Justin sigh and he turned around seeing his stubborn and relentless manner rise. "I think you should do what is best for you and if staying with me is what is best for you that let's do it."

Justin stared up and Brian with his mouth slightly open. He was waiting to scream and yell. He thought he would have to be stubborn just to get Brian to consider it. Hmm—he really has changed, but in a good way. "Excuse me?"

"I said," Brian knelt down in front of Justin and kissed the young blonde's nose. "If being here with me is what you think is best then you can stay with me forever."

Justin showed one of his thousand bolt smiled and wrapped his arms vigorously around Brian. He kissed him and then stared into his eyes, "I truly love you." Where once was sadness and hurt was now replaced with love and … relief?

Brian smiled and kissed with as much passion as he could muster, that plainly said I love you too. Although Brian had said the words to Justin he was still not use to it and couldn't say it as frequently as Justin able to. Justin chuckled, "Yeah I know." Brian furrowed his brow and then he realized that Justin has understood his kiss.

Justin took the rings off the coffee table and slipped them on their ring fingers, "We don't have to get married but it's nice to show who we are. I mean, how were connected you know?" Brian chuckled at Justin's struggle to find the words, "Listen I am an artist not a writer."

Brian smiled, "I understand." He kissed Justin and was about to bring him to the bedroom when a knock was heard at the door. "Now what!?"

Justin went to the door and slid it open. There was standing a crying Lindsey with a confused Gus. "What the fuck happened?" They were both filthy from head to toe. Gus walked pass his dad and Justin and threw up in the middle of the living.

"Fuck! Gus what's wrong with him Lindsey?" He turned to pick Gus up and sit him on top of the counter. Justin started to wipe the mess on the floor up. Brian turned to Lindsey, "Lindsey what the fuck is going on? Why are you two so dirty shouldn't you be headed to Toronto or something?" Lindsey just stood there, "Gus what happened?"

Gus shook his head, "Momma didn't make it. That's what the doctor in the street kept saying but I didn't understand what he meant." Gus shrugged and hugged his dad, "Daddy J.R. was so cold and curled up like she did when she was crying or like if her stomach hurt. I tried to pick her up and get her blanket around her but the Par—parame-- the street doctors wouldn't let me near her."

Brian's eyes opened, "Gus were you in a car accident."

Gus shrugged again, "I guess. Momma was driving and J.R. started crying for Uncle Mikey. Momma was getting angry again and Mommy was trying to tell her to slow down." He began to shake his head, "I don't like the smell daddy it was grouse."

"The smell of what Sonny Boy?"

"Blood," Gus struggled to get look from his father's grip. He jumped off the counter and went into the living.

Brian looked back at Lindsey who was still in the door way. He ran over and hugged her, "Their dead?" She simply nodded, "Justin get the … um the futon ready because they're staying here with us tonight alright?"

"Of course," Justin just shook his head trying to get the images of a dead J.R. out of his head. "Gus come help me I want to get you out of those clothes."

"Are you still my Papa?" He tilted his head to the side while Justin got him dressed, "I mean Daddy told me you would be once you were married but you're not married."

"Yeah I can be if you want me to," Justin smiled. Only a child could see something so horrific and come out with a positive attitude.

"Good, Papa I don't wanna see blood no more. It's cool in movies but not outside movies."

"Okay sweetie," Justin smiled, "Go onto the futon okay?"

Lindsey was already on the futon curled up onto her side. Brian had managed to get her into a shirt of his and some old pajama pants. Gus jumped in and hugged his father's, "Night Daddy, Night Papa, Night Mommy, Night Momma, and Night J.R." Gus rolled over and fell asleep instantly. At the mention of Momma and J.R. Lindsey began to cry again.

Brian took Justin's hand and walked into the Bedroom. Brian hugged Justin and gave him a big kiss, "I love you."

Justin hugged him tighter, "I love you too. Don't ever think of leaving me like that."

"I promise to do my best," Brian kissed Justin again and they got ready for bed.

"Brian we can get through this right?"

"Yeah Sunshine I think we can …" He smiled, "I mean a bashing, violinist, cancer, bike-athon, and a bombing later and were still standing."

Justin got into bed and scooted closer to Brian, "I need to …" Justin just began crying he tried to warn Brian but it was too late.

"Sh Sunshine, we will get through this I'm sure of it …"

"Yeah but little J.R. The way Gus explained it." Justin hugged Brian even more forcefully then normal.

Brian stroked Justin's hair; we _can definitely get through this._

**I hope you liked it,**

**I dont know if I am expanding the point was really put across but you never know.**

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
